Life With A Sleeping Beauty
by Werecat Boy
Summary: Prince Phillip shares his humorous perspective on what it's like married to a narcoleptic princess.


Sleeping Beauty has always been my favorite Disney movie, and Prince Phillip one of my favorite Disney characters. I just decided to write this little oneshot story/ramblings out of fun from Phillip's perspective. Please R&R.

* * *

Being married to a narcoleptic certainly isn't easy. I found out that a few years ago when I married Aurora. 

First, before I begin my story, perhaps I should introduce myself: Prince Phillip, son of King Hubert. A few years ago I had the privilege to marry the most beautiful girl in the entire kingdom, the fair Princess Aurora. Aurora and I had actually even met before and fell in love in the woods, but that was before I found out her royal heritage and that she wasn't a peasant.

These last few years married to Aurora have certainly been interesting to say the least. She certainly is a lovely woman and I do adore her, but sometimes there is one little personality...quirk, I would say. Since Maleficent's spell, Aurora still occasionally has this lingering narcolepsy, able to fall asleep at a drop of the hat.

Now most of the time, I generally don't mind this. Sure, I can put up with the occasional face in the mashed potatoes at dinner; and there's always the instance when we're dancing and she just falls out of my arms and collapses on the floor. But it's when we leave the castle that it's sometimes a problem.

As you probably know, we frequent Disneyland a lot, especially since it surrounds all of our castle. Most of the time, it's very enjoyable seeing the children coming up to meet us. However, there have been many an occasion where this has happened:

_A beaming little girl comes running up to Aurora, waving her little autograph book energetically. "Aurora! Can I have your autty-graph?!"_

_"Why sure!" Aurora smiles brightly back. She takes the book in hand and the pen, but then her face suddenly goes blank. "I sleep now." And thud, on the pavement she goes._

_Of course, you can imagine my embarrassment just standing there, staring down at my wife who's passed out on the hot California pavement. Kneeling down, I have to prop her up in my arms and drag her back to the castle._

_Of course, this whole spectacle doesn't help any by now at this point the little girl is screaming her head off that "SLEEPING BEAUTY IS DEAD!"_

See what I mean? What are you supposed to tell your child that after that incident? Probably in therapy for months.

Although, sometimes we don't strictly hang around Disneyland though, of course. We make the occasional trip together over to Florida to visit a close friend of our's, Miss Cindy. (A magnificent place to stay I might add, but terribly infested with rodents).

Anyway, we mostly go there for the annual royalty meeting to discuss what changes we can bring to Fantasyland. It's normally a fun function, except Snow White generally freaks out whenever she sees the complimentary fruit basket. Last year, we had to coax her down off the curtains.

The girls mostly meet and discuss their own things on contributions to the castle, while I'm stuck with the bland duo: aka Prince What's-His-Name and Prince Charming. No offense to these two, but they are the most lifeless people I have ever had to socialize with. It's like they're pieces of cardboard! Do they even have personality or a sense of humor? I think I would rather battle Maleficent again for excitement than sit through their long, boring talk. And it seems like they didn't even do anything heroic at all, just sing songs and sit on their duffs. They didn't have to be imprisoned by an evil fairy!

Sorry, getting off topic here. Anyway, back to Aurora's little quirk. We occasionally all meet together at the table for our suggestions on how to improve the park every year. Ever since that Disney had plans originally to have a ride for Aurora and I at Florida, but then change it last minute to Snow White's Scary Adventures...well, let's say the two ladies don't get along too well. Although I can't really blame my wife; Snow's voice drives me bloody insane. It sounds like a chipmunk on helium.

During one of our normal discussions, Snow is droning on as usual about how she needs more maintenance on her ride. She keeps claiming that the Queen keeps escaping at night behind the security guards and that she'll come after her again. Everyone else seems to be listening intently, but I keep seeing Aurora's head tilting forward, and keep having to shake her arm from the inevitable happening.

Once the subject finally changed, Aurora started discussing the possibility of the second chance to making a Sleeping Beauty dark ride once again. However, as usual, she passed out in mid-sentence, and her head hits the table. Everyone stares blankly at me, and erupt into fits of quiet snickering. Cindy is at least kind enough to understand the situation, but Snow and Prince What's-His-Name just keep whispering something and laughing to themselves. The situation is embarrassing to me, but I feel even worse for Aurora who is the victim of it.

I then normally have to carry her up the stairs into the bedroom, while I hear Snow still whispering as we leave the room. (I've often wondered if I could talk the security guards into not watching over Snow's ride.) But whenever I look at Aurora sleeping, I can't help but feel enraptured by her beauty. Her personality outshines all the narcoleptic tendencies she has. I can't help but smile at thinking of that first day we met and I was immediately captivated by her singing voice...

Oh, sorry...gushing in thought again...

We normally have a fun time visiting Cindy in Florida; mostly stay there for about half the year, and then they come up to visit us. And while it's nice to visit, it's always fun to come back to our own castle. (Especially to get away from Snow White who spends most of her time at her Florida ride, thankfully. And Aurora and I always make sure to leave a nice fruit basket for her before we leave.)

Aurora still occasionally has her sudden sleeping attacks now and then, but as the years gone by she's gotten better. Thankfully now she passes out in sensible places with a soft landing, like in the garden or on the sofa.

But while the years have been interesting, I still greatly love her. Otherwise I wouldn't have risked my own life to battle the forces of evil for her. To us our lives will still seem like we met once upon a dream.


End file.
